


The Olive Branch by tasabian

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Bookcover, M/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	The Olive Branch by tasabian

 

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Olive_branch_smaller.jpg)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=TheBranch_02.jpg)


End file.
